


Batting Practice

by lzclotho



Series: SQ tumblr one-shots [27]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Softball, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho





	Batting Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SQ batting gifset on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122082) by helenastacie. 



Emma dropped her shoulder, lowering her bat as she identified the person striding toward her from the Regal Reds’ dugout. 

“Regina? Ow!” She grumpily looked down at the automatically pitched ball that had hit her shoulder. But more immediately she wanted to know, “What are you doing out here?”

“I came for some batting practice. The Storybrooke Miner’s Day game is day after tomorrow.”

“I know. But you’re not playing…” She trailed off. “Are you?”

Regina lifted her arms, drawing Emma’s attention to the clothing she wore. “I knew you could be dense, dear, but what does this look like?”

It looked rather good, Emma thought, taking in the brunette from the bottom of her cleats to the top of her baseball cap pulled down on what had to be the cutest ponytail Emma had ever seen on another woman, much less this woman, whom she had never seen in anything less than designer dress clothes.

“You need some pointers?”

Regina took the bat from Emma’s hands. “I don’t know.” She settled into a reasonable stance alongside the left side of the base and swung at the next automatically tossed pitch, connecting with a thwack that sent the ball nicely between second and third bases about hip level before it dropped to the ground and rolled several more feet. “You tell me.”

“I could pitch for you,” Emma said, jogging out to turn off the ball machine, and taking out a handful, placing them on the mound next to her feet.

“But you’re not on my team, dear.”

“I’ll play for your team anytime,” Emma said, letting loose a swift underhand pitch. Regina lowered her shoulder and swung into the ball. They both grinned at the reverberating sound of the connection.

###


End file.
